This invention pertains generally to methods for pattern recognition, and more specifically to a method for improving the effectiveness of an object identification algorithm using pattern matching.
In many applications it is useful to have a computer identify a particular object by matching the received image of the object with an image in a library of stored reference images. The effectiveness of any technique for object identification through image matching depends to a large measure on the similarity of a received image of an unidentified object to an image in a library of stored reference images. In real systems, noise, background clutter and other sources of interference militate against having a received image precisely matching any image in a library of stored reference images where the number of stored reference signals is limited. As a matter of fact, in many cases the received image may be so corrupted by noise, clutter or other interfering signals that such an image may not be matched to any reference image in a library of practical size.